The Shadows Voices
by SerenityPanda
Summary: A kittypet named Willow meets a mysterious tom named 'Soot', as soon as she does she hears a voice that tells her to stay away from him. She is captivated by this tom, they both refuse to admit it, but they both surprise each other... a lot. They travel together and experience love, heartbreak and adventure. Join 'Soot' and Willow on their battle against the Voices in the Shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Willow's POV:**

I scrambled up onto the fence of my Housefolk. I panted, looking down on the small grey dog.

"Take that you mangy fur ball!" I snarled, satisfied with my escape. It barked furiously scratching the bottom of the fence. It stopped for a few heart beats and then turned and pelted away barking its annoying little head off.

"Nice, if you weren't a kittypet I would have suspected you were a Clan cat." An unfamiliar voice praised from behind me. I whirled around, who could that be? I had no friends. Wow that sounded depressing. I turned my heather gaze onto a handsome stocky black and grey cat. He had piercing frosty blue eyes. He licked a paw and drew it over his grey ear.

"Who are you?" I asked bristling, how dare a tom spy on me like that. I was really just angry at the fact I didn't scent him.

"I'm… Soot." He responded hesitantly, though amusement sparked in his charming icy eyes. "I've seen you taunt that dog for many times now. That stupid fur ball never had a chance." He had a hint of grudging admiration in his voice. I gaped at him, speechless for once.

Finally I found my voice and it came out shakier then I intended "So you were stalking me? Creep. What even is a 'Clan'? Aren't they called wild cats?"

He looked annoyed and flicked his ear. He continued, not responding to my questions (rude!) and said. "Your cream and tan pelt would be good for hunting in the thick undergrowth and that long tail is great for balance."

"What?" I said startled and confused "W-What are you saying? I know I'm good at balancing but that's because of my skill and practice." I had a hint of pride in my voice and my mind thought:

Nailed It!

" _Please, your annoying and sound… annoying too."_ The dark voice in my mind said smugly.

I shook my head and blinked a couple times, what was that?

I was snapped back to reality when Soot stood up and said "Why am I here anyways? If you can't appreciate your tail…" He shook his head and looked at me with a look I didn't recognize at the time, admiration. "You can't appreciate other things." He lowered his gaze.

He bunched up his bulky muscles and prepared to leap onto the fence when I stupidly said "Wait!" He stopped abruptly staring at me with his icy eyes, they softened and he padded up to me gently touching noses with me. Why didn't I flinch away? I don't know. No one had ever complimented me, been nice to me or taken care of me (besides Housefolk). Maybe, just maybe, he caught me off guard… _Again_.

"I'll come back." He promised flicking me on the cheek with his tail before leaping onto the fence and vanishing. I blinked a couple of times.

What just happened?

The dark voice responded, this time it sounded further away but was still clear. Well at least as clear as a raspy voice that sounded like it was scratched by a thousand rats could sound. _"Destiny child, it will break your heart. Stay away from him hon'."_

What could that mean? I asked myself as I heard my Housefolk call for me. I padded slowly towards my Housefolk's den. I felt someone's gaze on my back so I turned around. I saw amber eyes for a second before blinking, and the image disappeared. You're going crazy! I scolded myself shaking out my fur and scrambling quickly into my Housefolk's den.


	2. Chapter 2

' **Soot's' POV:**

Maybe I was crazy… Okay most likely I was crazy but I couldn't stop myself to purr on the way back to my Clan.

" _What is wrong with you?"_ a raspy, angry voice whispered in my ear.

I stopped walking, looking around "Who are you? Where are you? Show yourself!" I demanded pressing my ears against my head and looking around with my frosty eyes.

" _Oh you can't see me."_ The raspy voice snickered, which sounded like a dying… rat? I don't know. Something that's raspy and weird.

I shook my head and continued walking. My clanmates would be worried. I rolled in some muddy reeds on my way back and was pleased that it hid the scent of the Twoleg Place. I ran the rest of the way, enjoying the feel of the wind of my fur. I heard paw steps and pricked my ears as a bluish grey tom and a pure white she-cat came into view.

"Where have you been Sootfang?" the she cat demanded whisking her soft white tail over my back when they reached me. Her eyes shone with relief and love. She-cats adored me. I smirked at the bluish grey tom who was now glaring and bristling at me.

"Just wandering," I said, curling my tail in amusement. "You know that your mate, Stoneclaw, is right there right?"

The she-cat blushed and reluctantly took a step away from me and pressed against her mate in silent apology. I had to admit I felt something different about being in a Clan since I met the cream and tan kittypet. It felt like something was missing.

"See ya." I said coolly dipping my head to Stoneclaw in apology. "I'm sure Icefur was just being a good clanmate." Stoneclaw simply nodded and whisked his tail in appreciation.

Icefur gave me one last longing look and whispered something into Stoneclaw's ear, it seemed to calm him down. He affectionately licked her nose and pressed against her. Something inside me twisted with sadness and longing, I had never had this feeling before.

What is happening to me? I asked myself.

"Terrible things…" the same raspy voice whispered again, sounding as freaky as ever.

"Shut up and stop!" I growled accidentally aloud, Icefur's eyes shone with pleasure and Stoneclaw glared at me again, this time for ruining the moment. Oh, I thought miserably, they must think that I love Icefur and that I couldn't stand seeing them together again. I rolled my eyes and apologized, saying I was going crazy and that I didn't mean it.

Icefur looked concerned and disappointed but mewed worriedly "You should go to the medicine cat den." I wanted to slam my face into the ground.

"That's not what I mean." I managed, padding away before I embarrass myself anymore. I forced myself to walk at a steady pace and not run again.

I eventually found my paws leading my to the Twoleg Place once more. I turned away quickly and wandered towards the ThunderClan border. "Hey!" A voice purred behind me. I whirled around and faced a pale brown and grey she-cat. Her scent was sweet and fresh, but at the same time weird and different.

"ShadowClan cat!" she called "I haven't seen you around for a long time…" Her dark blue eyes shone in the sun.

"Why would you care?" I murmured playing along. What? I wanted to give she-cats who wanted me, my time. The she-cat squealed and leaped clumsily across the border.

"I'm Twigpool." She announced padding up to me.

"The newest warrior of ThunderClan." I recalled, pleased I remembered Brackenstar's announcement at the last gathering. Twigpool seemed pleased as well because she proudly raised her slender head. I brushed my pelt against hers and she looked surprised, but grinned happilty.

" _Yes." The rat (I decided to call it that. Don't look at me like that!) Rasped. It sounded closer than ever now._

"Stop that!" I mewed aloud angrily just as Twigpool was going to press against me.

"Oh." She murmured looking at her paws embarrassedly and pulling away. "I get it."

"No not you!" I mewed firmly touching my tail tip to her chin. "The voice in my head. I'm telling it to stop!" Then I realized how crazy I sounded and closed my eyes. Great StarClan, this was awkward.


End file.
